tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie (TDD)
' Barbie' is a contestant on Total Drama Designers. She is Barbiegirlvolcano's character. She was the seventh to sign up to the competition. She is labeled as the Friendly Blonde Audition Interview Tell us about you: ''' I am really smart and really nice and really pretty! But I never met my mom. '''Tell us a fault and a virtue about you: My fault has to be that I am so nice I'm always suckered into alliances! My virtue is that I can contact the spirit world to help me in the competion! Why did you sign up?: ''' To make new friends and maybe find a boyfriend... '''Barbie, do you think you can win? Why or why not? I guess I can win. I mean I'm really nice and doesn't everyone like the nice girl? What obstacles do you think you will have for winning?: Mean people, and maybe alliances! Pre-Game Interview How far do you think you'll make it? I don't know. With friends like Dallas and Jamie I think I'll make it to the final 3! Who would you want to be in the final three with? Jamie and Dallas! What do you think about all the other competitors? Well Katina's a B-I-T-C Never mind! Dallas is nice! Jamie is my BFF!!! And one of them is really hot! Who would you eliminate first? Katina! How do you think you will make it in challenges? The alliances i'm in and Jamie! I'd trust her with my life! If you had to choose someone to come in the competition to accompany you, who would it be? Lindsay! I miss her so much! Prizes Rewarded Design Gallery Barbiedes.jpg|Barbie's new outfit. Barbie Design.jpg|Barbie's swimsuit design. Barbii.jpg|Barbie wearing Karl's clothes. Barbie hot dress.jpg|Barbie wearing a really tight, hot dress for the Runway in episode 3. Barbie party design.jpg|Barbie's Party Design. barbie testing out wig and makeup.jpg|Barbie testing her wig and makeup for her goth look. barbie collage.jpg|Barbie's goth-punk look. Barbie Dress Elimination.png|Barbie's dress for the elimination ceremony in Challenge 5:Creepy Trent's. barbie collage.png|Barbie in Challenge 6: Urban Superstars. Barbie sad in dress.png|Barbie wearing a new dress to the runway in Challenge 6:Urban Superstars. Lindsay models for Barbie's design.png|Lindsay models for Barbie's design. barbiedolphin (I know it's crappy).png|Barbie as a dolphin. (I know it's crappy.) barbie sexier.png|Barbie sexier than she normally is. barbiebrunette.png|A photo of Barbie at age 15 shown by Katina. Barbie Street.png|Street: Your design was pretty good! I really liked it! 9''' Barbie Formal.png|Formal: Your design was good, just could've done something different. It's very good, but it just didn't fit her. '''6 Barbie animal print.png|Animal Print: Your design was nice. Combining too many animal prints, isn't good. 7''' Barbie rocker.png|Rocker: I loved yours! It was so great with that guitar! '''9 Barbie modern.png|Modern: Lady GaGa's pic was a good detail, could've been better, but very very good. 8''' Barbie Buisness.png|Bussinessman: It was really nice! A bit more of design could've been added, but it's nice! '''9 Barbie Hot Date.png|Hot Date: PERFECT! I WOULD ABSOLUTELY DATE YOU!!! *Trent is asking Barbie her phone* 10 Barbie nude but covered.png|Nude: I didn't really understand it. What was that green thing? 6 Trivia *Barbie hates Barbie Dolls *Barbie so far has only one conflcit. *She has also made a BFF. *Barbie's favorite color is lime green. *She revealed that she's single. *Barbie likes baking and is allergic to peanut butter. *Barbie is brunette but dyed blonde. *She is in Dallas' Alliance. *Barbie admitted to having a huge crush on Ethan. *Barbie has kissed 2 boys on the show. The first one was Ethan and the second one was Dallas. *Barbie is the third/fourth person to cheat on their boyfriend/girlfriend. *Barbie and Jamie are the only girls to have confirmed dyed hair. *She is the only major protagonist to make it to the final 3. *She cries a lot more than any character on the show. *She is winning for several people not for herself. *Barbie will donate the money ,if she wins, to a charity for orphans. See Also *Barbie-Secret Guy Attraction *Barbie-Katina Conflict *Jamie-Barbie Friendship Category:Female Category:Total Drama Designers